


Spoiled

by chaosandcookies



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, NSFW, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcookies/pseuds/chaosandcookies
Summary: You convince Elliot to stop being so lazy and be dominant for once





	Spoiled

“So babe….mind having a lil fun tonight?” Elliot asked with his face nuzzled into your neck while he cuddled you from behind.

“Mmmm sure, but on one condition~” you hummed placing your hand on his cheek

“Which isss?” 

“You have to top tonight” 

“What?! Noooo i topped last time no fair!” Elliot whined. You were both verse's, but he was a very lazy one and would rather have you ride him, or sometimes even top him but he really had to be in the mood for that. He often would have to be in the mood to be more dominant towards you if you weren't taking turns, but  you thought maybe you could bring that little spark out from within him tonight. 

“Baby please…” you turned around to face him, giving him big begging puppy eyes and snaking your arms around his neck “I'll make it up to you…” your eyes locked with his for your next words, eye contact being crucial for your next words “I need you, i want you in me, dominating me, taking control, doing anything you want to my body” you pressed your body into his, slightly grinding your hips “Elliot….” 

Elliot was tense the entire time you were speaking, his eyes wide and face tinted red from your words. He exhaled and relaxed himself after realizing he was also holding his breath for some reason. “Okay baby your wish is my command, i can spoil my princess when she needs to be” he smiled at you and pulled you in for a heated kiss, holding you tighter and deepening the kiss, gripping your hair by the back of your neck and nipping at your bottom lip teasingly. He began to kiss a trail down from your lips to your jaw to finally your neck, biting and sucking at your most sensitive areas, leaving hickies on your pulse, you couldn't help yourself from moaning and mewling beneath him while he worked his wonderful mouth on you. After he was satisfied with how many marks he made on your neck he trailed down to your chest. He ripped off your tanktop and got straight to work sucking and biting at your nipples, groping and pinching your breasts making you moan and squirm beneath him. Once he was sure about how needy he was making you feel he began trailing down navel, stopping at your thighs. He lifted your legs onto his shoulders and began kissing down from your knee to your inner thigh, placing little love bites as he got closer to your destination.

“Ahh baby you don't have to…” you said sheepishly as you squirmed and tried to close your thighs, even with him between them feeling a little embarrassed even while your head was fuzzy with pleasure.

“No… but you always taste so good so it's like a treat for the both of us” he said as he softly bit your inner thigh while ripping off your panties, trailing kisses leading to your destination. One long slow lick up your folds, suckling and flicking your sensitive nub while also teasing your entrance causing you a world of bliss. He began to hum around your clit making the vibrations stimulate you even more, he had to hold you down from squirming so much. Your moans like music to his ear and a direct boost to his already massive ego especially when you say the words he loves to hear most; 

“Baby I'm gonna  _ ah-- mmm-- babe-- _ I'm gonna cum-- please don't stop  _ ahhh”  _ you said in between moans. Your hips thrusting and squirming in attempt to get more pressure, more friction as you tried to ride his face but he just put more strength into holding you down so he could work his magic. 

“ _ Hmmmm~♡”  _ Elliot hummed while sucking on your nub, he decided it was time to add a few fingers to help you reach your sweet climax. Slowly trailing his middle finger up and down your entrance he inserted it inside of you, giving you a couple of pumps in and out before pressing down on your sweet spot making you jolt up and screaming Elliots name. Feeling prideful at your reaction he inserted another finger and massaged your sweet spot while he continued working his magic on your clit with his mouth. You couldn't control yourself anymore and finally climaxed with a scream of his name. Elliot fingered you throughout your orgasm until your body relaxed completely in front of him. He then licked his fingers clean of your essence. “Feeling ok princess?” He asked as he watched you catch your breath beneath him

“Never better” you said with a smile looking up at him

“Good” he leaned down and gave you a kiss “do you need some more time or are you ready for the main course now” he asked slightly hovered over you, hands trailing up and down your thighs.

“I'm good now baby, I'm all yours”

Elliot smirked at those words, he was hoping you'd say something like that. He pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed your right wrist to his left “And for my next trick I'm going to make this beautiful woman….speak in tongues” he said with a wink

“Baaaaabe seriously?! Handcuffs?” you whined in protest. 

“ Whaaat? You said i could do anything i want to your body didn't ya so i thought we could have a lil extra fun”. You groaned and laid back down on the bed with a pout, you hated how the cuffs felt on your wrists, hopefully he'll be able to distract from that though. He smiled at your cute pouting face and lowered himself above you to give you a kiss “I promise to make it worth it baby” he said as he held your cuffed hand and intertwined your fingers together. He lined himself up with your entrance and slowly sheathed himself inside you until your hips met. You both let out a moan of ecstasy feeling him inside of you. He set a slow pace letting you get used to him first, slowly speeding up faster and faster until he was performing your request of literally fucking you into the mattress. He scooped you up with his free arm and began fucking you in the elephant position, you wrapped your arm around his neck just trying to hold onto him while your head was foggy with over stimulated pleasure, moaning his name over and over again as he brought you to your breaking point. As you got dangerously close to your orgasm you tried to focus and look at Elliot as you warned him how close you were, “Elliot-- baby-- I'm gonna… I'm gonna ah--” 

He lowered you back onto the bed and slid his hand to grope your chest and tease your nipple “Go ahead princess, come for me again” he said while kissing the top of your head and his hand wandering back down to your clit to bring you to your breaking point. 

“ _ AH….ahHhh oh my god Elliot...Elliot….”  _ You moaned and whined and squirmed beneath him as he rode you through your orgasm, happily following right behind you with how tight your walls were squeezing him, with a few grunts and a shudder he came deep inside of you.

He slowly pulled out and lowered himself down to lay right next to you, taking the handcuffs off and held your trembling body in his arms.”I'm right here its ok” he said as he kissed your forehead and gave you a squeeze “So how was that? Are you alright? I didn't go to hard and hurt you did i babe?”

“Mmmm of course not baby, i feel amazing, just a little exhausted is all. Having you be so rough and use me like that was so fucking sexy, i was in bliss every second of it” you said stroking his ego to hopefully make him more willing to be more aggressive with you. Your head still fuzzy from blissful pleasure, you nuzzled into him, clinging closer to his masculine form. 

He rubbed your back and squeezed you a little bit tighter in his arms, your words going straight to his head “I'll keep that in mind, you're naughtier than i thought huh” he said as he slapped your ass and gave it a tight squeeze making you give him a small moan and pressed your hips into him in an involuntary response. You blushed and just shoved your face deeper into his chest not wanting to answer. Your reaction was all he needed though. Smiling he rested his head on top of yours, “heh, get some sleep princess, you deserve it after everything i did to you tonight” he said, stroking his own pride. With a kiss on top of your head and fixing the blanket on top of your nude bodies the two of you gently fell asleep for the rest of the night.

 


End file.
